


Pull Me Up

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: For the Sceo Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: A misunderstanding brings Scott and Theo closer than they've ever been.





	Pull Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorzeplin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/gifts).



“Where’s Malia?” Scott asked, his tone laced with enough sugary concern that Theo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. She was probably out partying on a Friday night instead of remembering to show up for their scheduled patrol dates. 

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, knowing his unkind answer would not make Scott any happier.

 

He’d been caring an awful lot about making Scott feel happier the last few days, enough so that it began to worry him. Part of Theo’s frustration with the coyote’s absence had been precisely his nervousness at being alone with Scott McCall. 

 

Scott McCall, whose smile he wanted to constantly preserve at all moments. Scott McCall, whose weary eyes made Theo want to carry him away from Beacon Hills and into a place where he’d be saddled with fewer soul-crushing responsibilities. Scott McCall, whose kindness made him hyper-aware of feelings of guilt, shame, and remorse in a way that no one else could. 

 

Even the Alpha’s name was enough to get Theo’s body to jolt awake despite the otherwise ambivalent numbness that had been his life since being freed from hell. 

 

He tried instead to focus on the sounds around him, desperate for any kind of sensory stimulation  _ other  _ than looking at Scott. He focused on the sounds they made stepping on the ground, breaking twigs and dried leaves in repetitive  _ trecs  _ that almost replicated the rhythm of his companion’s heartbeat.

 

After an hour or so of roaming noiselessly, Scott broke the awkward silence once it became clear today’s patrolling would yield no results and there were no hunters tonight. . “So, um… how are things?”

 

“They’d be much better if we didn’t have to deal with homicidal hunters every now and then.” His reply was sarcastic, and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted Scott to notice the casual usage of  _ we  _ or not. 

 

Scott chuckled, and Theo couldn’t help but chastise himself for how the thought of having made him happy, even if only briefly, gave him a sense of pride. 

 

The silence returned and weighted heavily on the air around them, as if only then had Scott  recalled the unspoken history between them, something that never left Theo’s mind. 

 

Something that  _ couldn’t  _ leave his mind. 

 

“Have you ever been with a boy?” Scott asked randomly, interrupting an otherwise even more awkward ten minutes of silence than the first. 

 

“Why do you ask?” A lump was forming on Theo’s throat, as he for the first time contemplated the possibility that  _ that  _ was the cause of his current semi-obsession with McCall. “Sexually? Yes. But I’ve never had the chance to be romantically involved with pretty much anyone.” 

 

“How do you know?” Scott’s voice sounded even more inquisitive than it had before, but still distant, making it sound as if he were asking from a purely theoretical point of view. 

 

“How does one know they like girls?” Theo replied in jest, but followed with a more serious answer. “You could experiment, I guess. Hit some hook-up apps, or find a friend willing to try it out. Nothing serious, just to get a sense of things.”

 

“It’s not weird, is it?” Scott asked again, the angelic innocence in his voice filling Theo with something he’d love to pretend is mere annoyance, but actually ran far deeper. 

 

“I’d just be angry about proving Jeremy from third grade right,” Theo replied with a chuckle of his own, vaguely recalling a boy who used to taunt Scott with slurs implying homosexuality. 

* * *

Scott has learned to be a fan of the noise. Silence meant thinking, and he was tired of being allowed to think about what next thing could show up and make his life difficult, especially so close to the time he should be packing up to leave California. 

 

So he learned how to party from the currently experienced Malia Tate, who was  on the other side of the dance floor swallowing the face of another girl . He’d be concerned with how wild she went on these nights, given that Malia had spent her teenage years as a coyote, but “wild” was Malia’s thing. 

 

He was standing closer to the door, though, at one edge of the bar that he wasn’t technically allowed to be in. It made it all the more noticeable when a vibrant mane of copper-colored hair entered the room with a boy in her arm. 

 

Lydia was less of a party animal now than she’d been in high school, no longer forcing herself to pretend to be someone she wasn’t for the sake of preserving a nonsensical “popular” identity, so her presence was a surprise to Scott. Not as much a surprise as her company, though. 

 

The boy she entered with happened to be Theo Raeken, standing at the same height as Lydia due to her high heels. 

 

Something growled on the depths of his own body, and he wanted to hurl himself at Theo.  _ How dare he? _ It taunted him, but Scott didn’t know what Theo dared to do. Be gay and not reciprocate his feelings? Be aloof after everything he’d put Scott through?

 

But he held himself together, hopelessly taking a sip of a bottle that had been in his hand over an hour ago, knowing he was still going to be sober enough to be plagued by the smell of Theo’s cologne, that he could somehow make out across a room filled with overly-perfumed girls and alcohol, just as much he could recall the feeling of his claws on his chest, twisting his internal organs with the express purpose of taking his life. 

 

He’d been so caught up in his own memories that he didn’t even notice Theo himself showing up on the bar by his side. His aroma was so much more intense now that Scott couldn’t help but loudly inhale, an act that caused him to blush. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, genuinely confused and almost hurt by Theo’s behavior. Scott knew he could be manipulative, but he could see no discernible logic to being twisted enough to rub his lack of interest on his face and try to talk to him as if nothing were happening. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Theo replied, and Scott couldn’t tell if he was intentionally acting oblivious or if he couldn’t hear him due to the loud music. 

 

Scott truly didn’t have time for this, not when he was trying so hard not to have to worry through hundreds of different possibilities of hunter attacks or rival packs. So he didn’t reply, focusing instead on Lydia prying Malia from the other girl so they could dance together. 

 

Revenge wasn’t something he did very often, and neither were hook-ups. But it was  _ Theo  _ they were talking about, and if Scott had the right to feel resentful towards anyone, it was him. Suddenly he was drunk not on alcohol but on his wolf’s anger as he made himself seen on the dance floor and took some single girl by her waist. 

 

He placed his head on her shoulders and smelled the perfume splattered across her neck, it was sweet enough to give him a headache, nothing like the smokey, heavy-hitting fragrance of Theo, which vaguely reminded Scott of the woods they spent so much time in. He placed his hands on her waist and allowed her dancing to guide his, but even then, he couldn’t get his mind off of what Theo’s hipbones pressing against his grip would do to him. 

 

Scott had to breathe hard to calm his own mind, his claws having almost appeared and hurt the girl he was still holding. She pushed towards his face, pulling him for a sloppy kiss that felt almost good enough to draw away the memory of Theo Raeken’s slightly-yet-permanently chapped lips from his memory. 

 

An hour had passed like that, and Scott found himself wanting to leave the room. He wouldn’t be able to leave the club due to the fact that Malia had been his ride and it was rather far from home, but he could at least breathe some fresh air on the outside. As he did so, he found a boy lying on the sidewalk. 

 

It was Theo. His hair was a mess, which reminded Scott of the fact that it was the longest it’d ever been. Long hair suited him. Made him look sharper, smarter in a casual sense. Made Scott want to grab fistfuls of it. But now, it made Scott worry, as he kneeled down to pull him up. 

 

Theo could barely stand, which Scott took to be a sign he was intoxicated. Despite the distance, he relied on his own wolf strength and decided to carry him to his house. At some point he took advantage of the lateness to do so in his wolf form, running at the abnormally-high speed. 

 

Upon arriving in his house, he laid Theo down the couch, an eyebrow raised and a single question, not needing to be spoken out loud, hanging in the air. 

 

“Chimera healing sucks.” Theo had mustered up enough conscience to speak. “Apparently we can…” 

 

“I figured.” Scott interrupted him, bitterness palpable in his voice. “Go to sleep.” 

* * *

Their next patrol was tense, Malia standing between two boys unwilling to acknowledge any of what had happened between them last week. They hadn’t seen or heard from each other, making it difficult for them to operate together, resulting in a disgruntled werecoyote yelling “enough!” when they’d lost a hunter due to their insane desire to avoid each other’s presence. 

 

“What’s going on with the two of you?!” She screamed rather passionately, stomping her foot in the ground. 

 

Neither of them having said anything, she turned to face Scott, raising an eyebrow towards him. When he didn’t answer, she placed her claws on the collar of Theo’s shirt, threatening to gash him. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Scott broke the silence, saving the chimera a fair dose of pain. “Just, Theo got drunk last Saturday at the club and I brought him over to my house.” 

 

He’d barely scratched the surface of what had been troubling the two of them, but it seemed like enough to Malia, herself unwilling to delve into deeper emotional troubles. 

 

“Chimeras can get drunk?” Malia asked, a jealous tone to her voice. She’d never properly experienced the effects of alcohol due to having fully shifted at such an early age. 

 

“Apparently.” Theo answered, shrugging. 

 

“Well, then.” She put herself between the two boys. “You better stop acting like dumbasses over it.”

 

Malia proceeded to shove Theo into the ground, for no reason Scott could discern other than reminiscent anger from their past experiences with one another. Before either of them could say something, she’d ran off into the night. 

 

“Hey.” Scott had to congratulate Malia for her inherent gift in making herself the center of attention, distracting them from their own tension. Scott lent his arm to Theo, now drenched in mud and twigs, helping him up not too differently from the way he had done a week earlier.

 

Scott’s heart was visibly beating faster as he tried (and failed) to suppress the thought that there was an unique vibration to the touch they shared, that the emotional parts of his brain would argue quickly spread through his spine. The more logical parts of it would merely say he was wearing a t-shirt in the dark at 3 AM and that had caused him to shiver. 

 

“Thanks,” Theo said, with a small smirk spreading through the left side of his face. “For last Saturday too.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott replied calmly, an atmosphere of comfort surrounding them. He’d noticed a small twig in Theo’s now long hair, and, despite his better judgment, went to retrieve it from the light brown mane. “I just don’t get what you were trying to do.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Theo inquired curiously, as if he truly didn’t understand. Scott knew Theo was an incredible liar. 

* * *

 

“I mean, showing up to a club, with Lydia on your arm, all dressed up one night after I was trying to tell you I liked you?” Scott began to say, first with a soft voice, but his tone gradually hardened, and Theo’s realization was overshadowed by a tinge of fear. “And then you walk up to me and rub it all on my face that you don’t want me? I don’t know what game you’re playing but I don’t have the time for that. I was trying to have some fun for  _ once  _ in my life, and I don’t get a chance to do it often! Has  _ that  _ occurred to you?”

 

As Scott spoke, he went closer and closer to Theo, making him tense up with worry. Once again the sound of leaves mirrored the werewolf’s heavy heartbeat, undertaking levels of stress he couldn’t begin to imagine. 

 

Theo continued to be swarmed by fear, stepping away from Scott’s body, going as far bas he could, up until a point where he stood at the edge of a hill, and was forced to look at Scott’s face, wolvish features clear in the moonlight. 

 

Scott failed to reach him and hit the ground with his knees, holding himself up by his hands in an almost animalistic pose. They stood in silence for a few seconds, Theo for the first time in years unable to disguise the fear in his own accelerated heartbeat that he was sure Scott could hear. 

 

Theo swallowed his anxiety, realizing what had happened, and kneeled down to face Scott. Despite the awkward position, and praying to a number of nonexistent deities he wouldn’t get his face bitten off, he placed a kiss on the lips of Scott McCall, feeling him shift back into his human features as their mouths opened and they deepened it. 

 

It felt like the click of a key unlocking a door, relieving tension trapped in the innermost corners of Theo’s self. He hoisted himself up, holding his arm up for Scott to take.  


 

“Hey, Scott?” He said. “Get up.” 


End file.
